


this feels right (and i'm letting it)

by iregretthis (Set2Free)



Series: i can't believe i captured your heart [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Case Fic, Spencer is sleepy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well they're both sleepy, derek is soft, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set2Free/pseuds/iregretthis
Summary: After a long, exhausting case, Spencer and Derek head home to get some well deserved sleep.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: i can't believe i captured your heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759312
Comments: 12
Kudos: 273





	this feels right (and i'm letting it)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fanfic in like... three years. not beta'd so if there's typos let me know!
> 
> title inspired by lyrics from 10am Gare Du Nord by Keaton Henson

The sound of the keys clattering onto the dining room table seemed to disturb the quiet stillness of Spencer’s apartment. If he noticed, Spencer paid no mind as he haphazardly kicked off his shoes and tossed his book bag on the nearby sofa. Derek grinned despite his own exhaustion, carefully shutting and securing the door behind him.

“Let’s get you into bed, pretty boy.”

Where there would normally be a small protest at the nickname, Spencer just hummed in agreement, slowly stripping off different articles of clothing as he made his way towards the bedroom. Derek followed, his mouth seemed stuck in a fond smile as he gathered up Spencer’s belt, tie, and the sweater that he wore over his buttoned up shirt.

After gathering up all his items and depositing them in the bedroom’s hamper, Derek finally turned his full attention to Spencer, who had fallen face first onto the bed. Derek suppressed an amused laugh at Spencer’s muffled attempts to communicate, kicking off his own shoes and sitting next to him on the large bed.

“What was that? I’m afraid I couldn’t hear you.”

Spencer rolled over, his eyes rimmed with dark circles and hair already disheveled. With the case finally over, Derek could free his mind of thinking about work and take in the man in front of him. His exhaustion was evident and Derek wondered if his own tiredness could be seen on his face.

“I said,” Spencer began, sitting up a bit. “You need some sleep too, tough guy.”

Derek’s eyes softened as Spencer’s hand reached up to touch his face. His calloused fingers lightly traced Derek’s three-day old stubble. A hard case meant barely any sleep, much less consistent grooming. Spencer squinted at him, and moved his hand up to the top of Derek’s head.

“You’d think,” he paused, moving so they were at eye level. He began again, “... you’d think that facial hair would grow at the same rate as hair on our heads. In actuality it grows much faster until it reaches about an inch and a half in length. Then the rate of facial hair growth slows substantially.” Spencer paused again, analyzing Derek in the way the older man had analyzed him just a moment before. His face softened just a fraction as Derek’s eyes glinted in amusement.

Derek hummed in response, grabbing Spencer’s hand and moving it from this head to his lips, lightly kissing his bruised knuckles. Spencer smiled, content with the casual intimacy. 

After a moment he let go of Derek’s hand and stretched his shoulders before finally flopping back on the bed with an exaggerated yawn.

“I’m tired,” he mumbled.

Derek sighed as he sat up to unbuckle his belt and take off his pants. He scrunched his nose as he caught a whiff of himself. What he really needed was a shower and a shave, and then he could think about sleep. Spencer, however, seemed to have other plans. 

As soon as Derek was in just his boxers and an undershirt, Spencer grabbed his hand and pulled Derek into the bed next to him. “Let’s sleep.” He positioned them so his long limbs wrapped around Derek, their legs tangling together. “You can shower in the morning.”

Derek made a weak noise of protest, knowing that if he didn’t shower he’d wake up feeling gross and sweaty. But Spencer was so warm, and his skin was so smooth and comforting against his own. 

The softness of the intimacy almost brought tears to Derek’s eyes. The feeling of being in Spencer’s arms, of having the one he loved so close - it was overwhelming at times. He felt himself smiling, and he turned so he could wrap his arms around Spencer’s torso in return. 

Spencer’s eyes were already closed, and his limbs grew heavy with fatigue. “I love you,” Morgan whispered, leaning his forehead so it could rest against Spencer’s.

The corner of the younger man’s mouth quirked up. “Love you,” he replied simply, his voice barely above a whisper.

Their breath intermingled in the space between their mouths, mere inches apart. Derek allowed himself to look at his lover’s face and tried to memorize every detail in the way that Spencer had memorized him. 

He’d seen Spencer in a variety of states. When Spencer was stressed, or angry, or excited, or sad. Derek knew all the nuances of his face, he could draw each of Spencer’s expressions perfectly with his eyes closed. And while he loved all of Spencer’s sides, he thinks this one might be his favorite. Maybe not sleep deprived and having gone three days without a shower, but content and calm. 

The muscles in Spencer’s face were almost entirely lax as his breathing began to even out. His eyebrows remained slightly scrunched, as though even in sleep he was recalling important statistics or facts about his favorite show. Derek moved his hand up to Spencer’s face, tracing the edge of his jaw and fondly tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ears. He wondered idly when the last time that either of them ate something was. 

As he lay next to Spencer, he could feel the tension that he’d been carrying seemingly melt away. He snuggled closer, laying a brief kiss on the tip of his nose before finally allowing his eyes to close.

Tomorrow he could be angry at himself for not showering - after, of course, he had made sure Spencer ate something and showered too. Tomorrow he’d regret falling asleep without brushing his teeth, especially when Spencer refused to kiss him because of morning breath.

For right now, though, he let himself relish in the warmth of Spencer’s hands on his bare skin. He’d let himself forget about what things they saw and the evils of the world. Because all that mattered was Spencer. 

And that’s all he needed.


End file.
